elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mallus Maccius
|Base ID = }} Mallus Maccius is an Imperial who works at the Honningbrew Meadery. He is initially found in Whiterun at The Bannered Mare. Interactions Dampened Spirits In the Thieves Guild quest, it is revealed that Mallus is a Guild associate who plans to ruin his master's business and steal it for Maven Black-Briar. After the quest is completed, he is available as a fence. Unlike ordinary merchants, Mallus who runs his fencing operation at the Honningbrew Meadery, is open for business around the clock. Dialogue ;Dampened Spirits "Can't a man drink in peace?" :Maven said you're expecting me. "I'm going to keep this short 'cause we've got a lot to do. Honningbrew's owner, Sabjorn, is about to hold a tasting for Whiterun's Captain of the Guard and we're going to poison the mead." ::You have the poison? "No, no. That's the beauty of the whole plan. We're going to get Sabjorn to give it to us. The meadery has quite a pest problem and the whole city knows about it. Pest poison and mead don't mix well, you know what I mean?" :::How do I fit in? "You're going to happen by and lend poor old Sabjorn a helping hand. He's going to give you the poison to use on the pests, but you're also going to dump it into the brewing vat." ::::Clever. "Maven and I spent weeks planning this. All we need is someone like you to get in there and get it done. Now get going before Sabjorn grows a brain and hires someone else to do the dirty work." :::::How do I get to the brewing vats? "Both of the buildings are connected by tunnels made by the pests infesting the meadery. There's an entrance to it in the basement storeroom of the warehouse that used to be boarded over. I've already removed the boards so the meadery would get infested. That's where you should start." :::::::What about just going in through the brewery? "Sabjorn keeps that locked up tight. If you can get through that way, go right ahead." :::::Why are you doing all this? "I made the mistake of borrowing coin from Sabjorn. He's allowing me to pay it back, but he's working my fingers to the bone! He treats me like a slave... I have to do every nasty, dirty job in the meadery." ::::::There's more to this than a debt, isn't there? "If this plan works, not only is my debt gone, but I'll be set up for life. Maven and I worked out a little deal. If Sabjorn ends up in jail, she's going to take over his meadery. And guess who gets to run the Black-Briar Meadery in Whiterun? You're looking at him." :::::Why bother poisoning the nest for Sabjorn? "Once Sabjorn is out of the way, Maven has plans for this place. One way or another, we don't want the pests coming back. Consider it just more of the dirty work. I did my part getting them in there, now you need to clear them out." "Remember, Sabjorn will be needing a helping hand. Make it look good." After the inspection: "I don't think that could have gone any better. Anything else you need before you head back to Riften?" :I need to get a look at Sabjorn's books. "So, Maven wants to hunt down Sabjorn's private partner, huh? You're welcome to take a look around Sabjorn's office. He keeps most of his papers stashed in his desk. Here, this should help." ::What are you going to do with this place? "Start changing it over to the Black-Briar Meadery West as soon as possible. That was Maven's part of the deal. She's put me in charge of keeping the mead flowing, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. If you're in the area and you ever need anything fenced, you just let me know." ::You never mentioned that lunatic living in the tunnels. "I thought it would be better to leave some of the details out of our previous discussion. Didn't want to risk you walking away from the job. Besides, you've done Maven a favor getting rid of him and saved me from wasting coin hiring someone else to do it later." "Remember to put in a good word with Maven for me." Conversations ;Dampened Spirits Commander Caius: "Well, Sabjorn. Now that you've taken care of your little pest problem, how about I get a taste of some of your mead?" Sabjorn: "Help yourself, milord. It's my finest brew yet... I call it Honningbrew Reserve. I think you'll find it quite pleasing to your palate." Commander Caius: "Oh come now, this is mead... not some wine to be sipped and savored." Commander Caius: "By the Eight?! What... what's in this?" Sabjorn: "I... I don't know. What's wrong?" Commander Caius: "You assured me this place was clean! I'll see... see to it that you remain in irons for the rest of your days!" Sabjorn: "No, please! I don't understand..." Commander Caius: "Silence, idiot! I should have known better... to trust this place after it's been riddled with filth." Sabjorn: "I beg you... please. This is not what it seems!" Commander Caius: "You... you're in charge here until I can sort this all out." Mallus Maccius: "It will be my pleasure." Commander Caius: "And you... you're coming with me to Dragonsreach. We'll see how quickly your memory clears in the city's prisons. Now move." Sabjorn: "Look, I assure you, this is all just a huge misunderstanding!" Commander Caius: "I said move!" Mallus Maccius: "Farewell, Sabjorn." Quotes *''"You're supposed to be at the meadery."'' —During "Dampened Spirits" *''"Good luck. I'll be here if you need me."'' —During "Dampened Spirits" *''"I can't wait to see Sabjorn squirm."'' —During "Dampened Spirits" *''"I can't believe that worked!"'' —After "Dampened Spirits" *''"If you want to buy something, go find Sabjorn. Otherwise, piss off."'' *''"To tell you the truth, Sabjorn isn't much of an owner. Slave-driver, sure."'' *''"I've never met someone like him that revels so much in others' misery."'' *''"Do me a favor. If you speak to Maven, tell her everything's well at hand down here, okay?"'' —After "Dampened Spirits" Trivia *Stealing from him at any point may result in Hired Thugs going after the Dragonborn. *He is voiced by Stephen Russell, who voiced Garett from the video game series Thief. Appearances * de:Mallus Maccius es:Mallo Maccio fr:Mallus Maccius pl:Mallus Maccius ru:Маллий Макий uk:Маллій Макій Category:Skyrim: Fences Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters